Voydlectrix
Voydlectrix is the het ship between He-Lectrix and Karen (A.K.A. Voyd) from The Incredibles fandom. Canon Voyd and He-Lectrix are two of the second-rate Supers who aspire to join the ranks of superheroes, with the support of the Deavors as they to make supers legal again. They presumably met sometime after Winston flew them to New Urbem, with a few other supers, since he sees the city as a superhero's playground and knew that them helping to lower the city's high crime wave would provide them with local support. Before the supers were given the chance to become superheroes, the anti-super law had them and other supers hiding their powers from non-supers and weren't allowed to use them to help them. In which made Voyd feel like an outcast, and there is a chance that He-Lectrix left like one too, the only thing that helped Voyd during that time was idolizing and being inspired by the pro-super Elastigirl. Who the Deavors later brought in the serve as the face of their hero return campaign. After the two, along with the other brought in second-rated super, finally met Elastigirl the Deavors allowed them to have a small party, so Elastigirl can get to Voyd, He-Lectrix and the others, and when the pro-super wasn't talking to them Voyd and He-Lectrix are enjoy each other's company. They later had another party after Elastigirl defeated Screenslaver, who was really a mind-controlled puppet of the true mastermind Evelyn who later placed Voyd, He-Lectrix and the other supers under her mind control after Elastigirl figured it all out too late. Now as Evelyn's puppets, Voyd, He-Lectrix and the other supers were sent to capture Frozone and the Parr children, so their master could have the three main pro-supers to make super illegal for good. Lucky Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack escape their grasps at the house and boarded the ship to save their parents and uncle-like figure allowed them to free both Voyd and He-Lectrix from Evelyn's control, the same with the other mind controlled supers. Voyd was tasked to help Elastigirl capture Evelyn while He-Lectrix presumably helped Brick get the ship's other passengers to safety. After Evelyn was arrested and their actions on the ship helped to repair the Super image that Evelyn tried to damage, is what later made Super legal again. In which has Voyd and He-Lectrix as official supers who can freely use their powers in the open for good. When it comes to their known similar links and traits, both Voyd and He-Lectrix can use their powers through their hands and had showed them to Elastigirl with confidence in their own super abilities, when she met the two supers. Their super suits even reference their powers, with the "V" in a void portal on Voyd's suit, along with He-Lectrix having a long blue bolt of lightning on his. Voyd's has blue hair while He-Lectrix's suit is of two shades of blue. Because of the anti-superhero law they later changed, the two have little experience in doing hero work from their sides of the world, until the head siblings of DevTech brought them together in the city of New Urbem. Moments *After He-Lectrix's electric powers gave Winston a little shock, he and Voyd have a quick little laugh about it. Fanon Voydlectrix is one of the het added ships to the The Incredibles fandom, through the release of Incredibles 2. Because they are two of the new supers in the sequel film, the brief moment of them sharing a laugh and the "did-you-know" message of them dancing in one of the fact books of the film, it leads to a few fans giving the ship some support. It may not be the most popular ship on Voyd's end, since many prefer to femslash her with Elastigirl or Violet, it does has a reasonable side fanbase and support on He-Lectrix's. Since one of the books on the second Incredibles film has stated that the two had sparks flying between them, when they were slow dancing at a party that DeavTech hosted. A few fanart of the ship has them knowing each other's secret identities, and spend time together as both superheroes and civilians. Along with drawing them dancing to reference the Incredibles 2 "did you know" on the two supers. Fandom TUMBLR : Trivia *One of the Incredibles 2 books has revealed that while the two were slow dancing at the DeavTech party, sparks were flying between them. *Both of their Lego selves were played beside Elastigirl in the storyline of Lego: The Incredibles video game. Along with them being two of the many playable characters in free play. Gallery Fanart Voydlectrix_by_mailmom.jpg Voydlectrix_by_jessalynlearns.jpg